Game On
by LNCrow
Summary: "You won't win this game, Bra. And you know it. No one will be happy when this is over." Marron stood up and walked to the exit. She turned back to Bra, "I really hope your pride is worth losing a friendship over."
1. A Bet for the Ages

It's been a long time since I've written anything for this story. As of right now I am going through each chapter and editing and rewriting some of it. I posted this years ago, and as I read my writing from back then, I cringe. It was terrible stuff. For that I must apologize. I hope this newer version is better and that you guys will stick with me as I finally continue this story. Thanks for waiting so long.

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Bra mumbled under her breath while staring at the slideshow in front of her. The man was blathering on about Capsule Corp combining with another large company. The representative was going on and on about how both companies would benefit from this merge. Bra had to stifle a yawn when he finished up his speech. The lights came back on and she looked over at her brother, who was lost in his own world. She kicked him in the shin, earning a grunt and snort from Trunks.<p>

_Some president. _Bra rolled her eyes and mouthed to Trunks that the slideshow was over. They stood and shook hands with the representatives. A short, bald man took Bra's hand into his own clammy one and kissed it lightly. Bra gave a tight smile and tried not to shudder in disgust.

"Thank you for coming and talking to us. We will take this merger into consideration and get back to you within the month." Trunks led them out the door. She knew there was no way Capsule Corp would ever merge with another company, but they didn't need to know that. Trunks shut the door and looked over at Bra, "I don't know how many more meetings like this I can take," he told her.

Bra snorted, "Don't look at me. You're the president."

"Awww c'mon Bra, you're my Vice President. Can't you help me out some more?" Trunks pleaded, instantly giving her his best puppy dog look.

"If I helped you anymore, I would be doing all of your work, lazy ass. I already do more than half of your paper work. I even attended the corporation's presidential meetings in your place. All you do is go off with Goten and train, and when you are here you spend all of your time in your office on the phone with Pan." Bra glared at him, unwavering.

"Fine. Last time I look to you for help," Trunks mumbled, "Just go. I'll finish filling this out."

Bra gave him one last smirk before heading back to her office. "Hey Liz, any messages for me?" Bra asked her elderly secretary.

Liz looked up from her computer and gave Bra a smile. "Yes, Miss Bra. Miss Marron called and said to call her back."

Bra nodded and stepped into her office. "Call Marron." She commanded to her office phone.

The phone had barely rung once when a cheerful voice came through the speakers, "Hello?"

"Marron, it's me, Bra. Why did you call?" Bra sat back in her chair, kicking her feet up on the desk.

"Oh Bra!" Marron shrieked in delight. "I was going to tell you that there is this new club and I was wondering if you would take time from your fast-paced life to go with me, Pan, Trunks, Uub, and Goten tonight. Please, please, pretty pppllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" She begged.

Bra smiled slightly at her friend's invitation. It was true that Bra had been really busy with some new inventions for Capsule Corp and had begun to neglect her friends. "I'll be there. Pick me up about 8:30?

Marron squealed and hung up.

_I'll take that as a yes._ She checked the clock one last time before sliding her feet off the desk and burying her nose into the pile of paperwork…

* * *

><p>Bra checked herself in the mirror and readjusted her dress. She had on a skintight, black, backless dress. Her heels were a cherry red to match her lipstick. Her eyes had a smoky effect to them to make her seem even sexier. Her blue hair was curled and her bangs hung lightly in her eyes. She smiled and exited her room when the honk of Marron's hover car split the nighttime silence.<p>

Trunks stepped out of his room just as Bra did and nearly ran into her. He looked his sister up and down once and smirked knowingly at her. "You look like a hooker," Trunks teased her.

He wore jeans and a button up shirt that Pan had bought him. She smirked evilly, "Your girlfriend is here?" She playfully shoved him and raced down the stairs, with Trunks hot on her heels.

They clamored into Marron's hover car, nearly crushing Pan.

"Someone looks sexy," Marron laughed.

"Thank you," Trunks and Bra replied at the same time. They looked at each other. Trunks stuck out his tongue, while Bra smirked. Pan snuggled up to Trunks, "I see you're wearing the shirt I got you."

"Of course," Trunks bent over to kiss Pan lightly on the lips. "By the way, you are going to be the most beautiful girl at the club." Pan just giggled and kissed him. Bra made a gagging noise. Before she started dating trucks, Pan would have never been caught giggling.

Marron looked at Bra and over to Uub. "Ahem. You two, I gotta drive and I don't want to see you guys sucking face in my rearview mirror." Marron teased lightly. Uub reached over and clasped her hand in his and smiled sheepishly at her.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the club within a few minutes.<p>

"Where's Goten?" Bra wondered, just now noticing his absence.

"He said he'd meet us here." Pan dismissed.

They all stepped out of the car and headed into the club. Upon entering they realized that everyone was circled around the dance floor, watching something. The group shoved their way through to see what everyone was gaping at. When they finally saw who the spotlight was on, Bra's mouth dropped open in surprise. In the middle of the dance floor, Goten was dancing with some girl he probably picked up on the street. Bra noticed that he danced like he fought; flawlessly. He seemed to have let the music take over his body, each of his movements was in sync with the beat. The girl dancing with him was rubbing up against his body. Bra sneered and thought that the ditzy blonde probably couldn't even dance. The only thing she had to do was rub up on the guy she was dancing with and she was in.

Bra switched her attention back to Goten. He really did look like some kind of sex god. He wore dark jeans and a button up long-sleeve shirt, but the sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. Bra couldn't tear her eyes away. Someone calling her name broke the trance her had put her in.

"Earth to Bra! Snap out of it! You were practically drooling," Pan laughed at her friend's actions.

Bra turned defensive. "I was not. I was just noticing how great of a dancer he is."

Pan just laughed and walked over to where Trunks was sitting.

"From what I hear, he's an amazing kisser." Marron added.

"What?" Bra stared at her friend, shocked.

"Oh c'mon Bra. I know you want to kiss him."

"No! Marron, have you not forgotten that Goten is my brother's best friend. He is almost an older brother to me!"

"Don't play that card on me. I'm not that dumb. I know you've had a crush on him for, like, ever. He's here, you're here, looking hot I might add, why not?" Marron wiggled her eyebrows to Bra's dismay.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Bra sighed in defeat.

"Not until you dance with him," She winked and walked over to the rest of their group.

_I need a drink_ Bra inwardly groaned after stealing one last glance at Goten and the tramp all over him.

She walked up to the bar and ordered three shots of whisky. Being a saiya-jin, it would take more than a few shots of these to actually get her to loosen up. Being half saiya-jin had its ups, such as making it nearly impossible for her to get wasted. She downed those three and ordered another round, ignoring the odd look the bartender gave her.

As Bra sat there watching other clubbers dance, she heard a high pitched voice call her name, "Bra, fancy running into you!"

_Oh no. It's Sarah._ Bra wanted to disappear into thin air.

"Hey Sarah." Bra said with her best fake smile plastered on her face.

"What's up girl? I haven't seen you in like forever! You sure look great. Did you see that couple dancing in the middle of the club? They are great dancers. Isn't that Pan's uncle? He is way hot. I wouldn't mind getting into bed with him. If he is half as good in bed as he is at dancing then he would make for a fun one-night-stand." Sarah babbled on.

Bra cleared her throat in annoyance, cutting Sarah off. "Yes that is Pan's uncle. And he is a good dancer. He is not a couple with the girl he is dancing with and he would never get in bed with you." Bra stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, of course not. I can see by the way he keeps glancing over here that he is totally into you. It's not a big surprise; I mean you did always date the best guys in high school." Sarah gave a sickly sweet smile.

_Goten keeps looking at me? _Bra forced herself to ignore the instinct to glance over to where Goten was sitting with his "date". Bra rolled her eyes at Sarah, deciding that the girl was obviously fooling herself. "Goten is not into me, Sarah. And I wouldn't be interested even if he did like me."

"Well, you don't have to be in a long term relationship. Just a one-night-stand. The old Bra would have done it in a heartbeat. I guess you lost your edge. I bet you couldn't even get him to sleep with you." Sarah gave an innocent shrug before turning to walk away.

Bra growled and glared at Sarah. She was Bra Vegeta Briefs, daughter of the strongest man alive and smartest woman on earth. No one insults.

"I take you on that bet," Bra called out, catching Sarah before she could leave. "I'll sleep with him by the end of the night."

Sarah's smile widened. Bra had taken the bait. "Okay. But you have to bring me something of his. Bring me, uhh, bring me the necklace he is wearing."

Bra didn't need to look at Goten to know which necklace she was talking about. It was a dark brown leather cord with a small pendant on it. The pendant had his father's sign engraved into it. Goten wore it everywhere, and she wasn't even sure if he ever took it off.

_I can always take it, show it to Sarah, and then slip back into his room before he notices it was gone._ Bra had to admit, she was as clever as ever. She would win this bet and not even get caught doing it.

"You're on." Bra reached her hand out to shake.

Taking her hand, Sarah nodded. "Bring the necklace to me tomorrow." She then walked off to join a group of guys.

_Game on._ Bra smirked to herself.


	2. Pride over Friendship

Here is the newly updated, chapter 2.

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Bra closed her eyes and focused on the music.<p>

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy._

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways._

As if on cue, everyone in the bar held up their drinks and cheered. Bra just rolled her eyes and took a swig of her own beverage. After nearly ten shots of whisky, she had switched to vodka tonic.

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud._

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks._

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass._

The song ended and received another cheer from all the clubbers. Bra just smiled to herself and finished her drink. She decided to make her move now, while the DJ was taking a short break. She stood up and walked over to where Goten was talking to the blonde tramp. She flashed Sarah a smile before walking up to him.

_Let's get this show on the road. _

"Hey Goten, long time no see! How have you been?" Bra asked gaining his attention.

"B-Chan! Hey! I've been great. I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight! You look great." Goten smiled his son grin and looked her up and down, completely forgetting the girl he was sitting next to.

"Yeah, Marron invited me. You're not looking to bad yourself." Bra winked at him, earning a glare from the tramp.

Goten just chuckled and put his hand behind his head in his natural Son manner. The scantily clad blonde huffed and stormed off. Goten didn't even notice. He was just surprised at how great Bra looked.

_She sure is hot. I don't think I've ever seen such a great body._ The thought crossed his mind before he even knew what happened. He mentally slapped himself and reminded his brain that Bra was like his little sister.

"So Goten, wanna dance with me? You know show all these losers how real pros do it."

Goten snapped back to this world and smiled widely, "Sure B-chan!"

Bra silently fumed at his use of her childhood nickname.

_How am I supposed to seduce him if he sees me as little B-chan?_ She led him to the dance floor and swayed her hips seductively, gaining looks from other guys. They practically drooled over her. Goten noticed this and frowned slightly. He pulled her closer, acting possessively, to where they were rubbing up against each other. Bra noticed this development and smiled.

_If I can just get him riled up enough, we'll be out of this club in no time._ She leaned up and whispered that she was thirsty in his ear. He nodded and led them off the floor to the bar. They both ordered a shot of vodka. Bra sat back and looked Goten up and down, summing him up.

Goten noticed her looking at him carefully and he turned to her and smiled. She smirked and leaned over, placing her hand on his upper thigh. Goten swallowed tightly as noticed how her dress dipped to reveal her cleavage. He could also feel the warmth from her hand seeping through his pants. He knew not many girls would be comfortable enough to make a bold move like that, especially if they weren't drunk, and Bra was definitely not drunk.

_But this is no ordinary girl. This is Bra Briefs. The Bra Briefs. My best friend's sister. And Vegeta's baby girl._ Goten shuddered at the thought of Vegeta finding out how Goten was looking at his "Little Princess".

_Bra can take care of herself. She can make her own decisions. Man what I would give to spend just one night with her._ Goten fought the urge to kiss her right there. He knew Bra had seen him staring. He turned away and blushed darkly.

_He looks so cute when he blushes._ Bra looked at his red cheeks and felt the urge to kiss him. Instead, she leaned over to look at Pan and Trunks sitting at their table. Pan laughed at something Trunks had said, and they both stood up and walked to the exit, holding hands. Bra caught Pan's eye and gave her a knowing look. Pan smiled slightly before leaving with her lover.

Bra rotated around to take a peek at Marron and Uub. They seemed totally wrapped up in each other on the dance floor. Bra smiled at them, she was glad that her friends had found their perfect matches. She sighed before turning back to Goten, who was downing yet another shot.

_Damn, at this rate he'll be too drunk to fuck._ Bra took a sip of her own drink. She didn't want to be drunk herself, she wanted- no, needed-to remember this night with him.

_If I don't get a hold of myself now I'll be too drunk to walk._ Goten thought to himself grimly. He felt the drinks loosening him up just enough though. He let Bra finish the rest of her drink before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Bra was surprised by his actions. Goten wasn't one to take charge.

They danced for a few more songs before a petite red-head walked over and cut into their dance. "Do you wanna dance for a while?" Her voice was low and seductive.

Goten looked over at Bra to get her opinion. Bra gave a curt nod and walked off, cursing pushy sluts.

"Sure," Goten turned and smiled at the red-head. They began to dance, but he would look up and check on Bra every now and then, he sure didn't want to lose sight of her. The redhead didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care.

Bra sat at a table alone, watching the two dancing on the dance floor. She had to make sure the girl didn't get too physical. Goten needed to go home with her tonight. Bra didn't even notice when Marron walked over to her.

"Bra, come to the ladies room with me." Marron smiled sweetly. Bra just gave a sharp nod, looking over at Goten and the girl one more time before sliding out of her chair.

_I wonder what Marron wants._ Bra shrugged and followed behind the blonde, making sure to not keep her waiting.

* * *

><p>The bathroom was pretty nice considering the fact that they were in a club. Upon entering there was a small bench for girls to sit and wait. Marron sat down and turned to look at Bra with her knowing blue eyes.<p>

"I saw you dancing with Goten." Marron started out.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bra asked her, choosing not to sit.

"I also saw you talking to Sarah and I saw you get that look on your face. The one you get when you get you're pissed off. You two also seemed pretty interested in Goten while you were talking. I know you, I know her, and I smell trouble. What are you two up to?" Marron's tone was serious, and Bra knew she was in trouble.

"Nothing really." Bra shrugged and began picking at her nails, a bad habit really.

"Bra." Marron's voice became stern. Bra knew she couldn't lie to Marron and get away with it.

_I might as well tell her. She might even have some ideas for me._ Bra gazed at the clock before answering.

"She bet me that I couldn't sleep with Goten tonight. She said I lost my edge. I took the bet. All I have to do is sleep with him tonight, take that necklace he always wears, show it to her, and return it. That's all. It's just a game, sort of." Bra slid her gaze down to look Marron in the eyes. Bra knew Marron would start listing off why this was a bad idea, and how sleeping with him for a bet was wrong.

Marron raised her eyebrows. "Oh, Bra," Marron sighed quietly. "Must you always prove everyone wrong?" Marron shook her head sadly at her friend. She knew that Bra's pride would be the undoing of her one day. "You know that you'll get hurt. Sex isn't a game. You know that. One of you will get hurt a lot by this. And I know that you've had a crush on him for a long time. Do you think that this is such a great idea?"

"Weren't you the one telling me to go for it earlier?" Bra snapped.

"I meant go dance with him, maybe kiss him. Not go have a one night stand with him!" Marron shook her head.

"It's just a little game. I've played them on guys before, and you didn't seem to mind then. What's different now?" Bra didn't want to fight with Marron, but she didn't want to be treated like a little kid either.

"That's because the stakes where never this high. You two are close. He's your brother's best friend. He is your best friend's uncle. Your families are close. Do you really want to throw all of that away over a little game? You won't win this game, Bra. And you know it. No one will be happy when this is over." Marron stood up and walked to the exit. She turned back to Bra, "I really hope your pride is worth losing a friendship over."

Bra was speechless. She had never been so hurt by someone's words in her life. Marron was right. She was risking a lot, but she couldn't lose. Even if she wanted out, she could never back down. Not now. She was in too deep.

_Goten won't tell anyone. This will just blow over like nothing. Maybe he won't even remember._ Bra tried to convince herself that everything would be okay. She fought the urge to slump down against the wall and cry. Instead she turned and walked to one of the mirrors.

She knew that she had to do this. She was in too deep to get out now. It didn't matter who it hurt, she couldn't lose.

* * *

><p>Bra stepped out of the bathroom and quickly spotted Goten and the red head. Her mouth dropped open when the girl kissed Goten right on the mouth. Goten just stood there, too shocked to react.<p>

_How dare she?!_ Bra's mind screamed for her to go drag that tramp off of him. She stormed over to where the two were standing. Bra tapped the girl on the shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

The girl turned to look at her and her eyes widened when she saw Bra standing there.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Bra asked. Venom leaked out of every word.

"U-umm. I-I was d-dancing with him and I-I guess I just sorta kissed h-him." The girl's face showed pure fear.

Bra just looked at her then her eyes snapped up to Goten's face. He was looking at her, surprise written all over his face. He caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows as if he was asking her why she was so mad. Bra's anger faltered for a moment.

_Why am I so mad? It's not like we're dating. I'm only after him for the dare. Maybe coming over here wasn't my best idea._ Bra racked her mind for an explanation. She looked back at the cowering red head and back at Goten. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. The look of fear in the girl's face and the way Goten was staring at her was making her hyperventilate.

A look of horror crossed Bra's face as she turned and fled from the two, running outside as fast as she could. When she got outside she leaned up against the wall and began to gasp, trying to fill her air-deprived lungs. She clutched her chest and tried to calm herself.

A pair of strong arms pulled her into a hug. She didn't have the strength to push away the intruder. Her breathing became calmer, and she managed to look up to see who was holding her. She wasn't at all surprised to find Goten staring down at her with his onyx eyes. His face was one of worry, not judgment. Bra suddenly realized how close they were and pushed herself away quickly, standing up to straighten her dress.

She turned to see Goten chuckling to himself quietly. Bra's temper flared.

"What?" Bra's ki flared dangerously high. Goten noticed her anger and held up his hands defensively.

_Oh, shit, she's mad*_ "I was just thinking of how it was a good thing that it was me that came over here, you didn't even push me away. I'm just glad it wasn't some stranger." He smiled nervously, putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his neck, in his typical Son manner.

Bra let her ki lower slowly. "Oh." She looked away. She hated being in uncomfortable positions.

"Why'd you run out?" Goten asked her, as if he hadn't been there to witness Bra's anger.

Bra's eyes snapped to his face. Her stature softened at the look of concern on his face. "Uhh," she tried desperately for an excuse, "It was hot and stuffy in there and I couldn't catch my breath."

_Yeah, that works._ Bra mentally pat herself on the back.

Goten studied her face looking for any trace that something else may be bothering her, but found none. He just smiled and offered his arm to her. She sighed inwardly that he wasn't going to press the issue anymore and took his arm with a tight smile.

They made their way to the dance floor. Bra allowed the music to flow through her and take over. She began to move in perfect sync and forgot everything except for her and the gorgeous man dancing with her.


	3. A Bite is Worth a Thousand Words

Here is chapter 3! In case I forgot to mention, Bra is 20, and Goten is 32.

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Hours of dancing and drinking later, they were both exhausted and ready to head out. Bra checked her watch and was shocked to see that it was already 11:45. <em>Hmm, time to wrap this up and get to his apartment. <em>

She leaned over and whispered into Goten's ear, "Hey, you ready to go? I'm kinda tired."

Goten turned to her and nodded, downing the last of his drink. He offered his arm to her again as he slid out of his chair.

Bra stood and took his arm, leading him to the exit.

_Here goes nothing._ Bra thought grimly.

They stepped into the cool crisp air and headed towards Goten's car. He drove a yellow and black Lamborghini. He could have never afforded it himself, but Trunks had given it to him for his last birthday. It was specialized to fit Goten's needs. The windows were tinted black and it even blocked your ki from the outside world.

He walked Bra to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Bra smiled and unhooked her arm. She stood there looking at him, running her eyes over his body, from his spiky black hair, down to his flawless face, to his perfectly shaped abs, and to his waist.

Goten shivered under her scrutinizing gaze. She nodded, deep in thought. _I feel kind of like a piece of meat at the market. As if she's checking to see if I'm good enough. _He was surprised to realize that it didn't matter to him. Kami, he wanted to kiss her so badly. _*She's so beautiful. Just one night with her. That's all I want. But I can't want her! She's my best friend's sister. My niece's best friend. She is practically my sister. I can't want her. _His brain fought a battle with his urges. He could not have her. He knew that. But his body didn't. He stared at her for a long time.

Bra noticed his changing facial expressions and knew he was at war with himself. _I just have to push him over the edge._

"Goten." She said in a soft tone, the one she used when she wanted something. Even her father could not win when she used this tone of voice.

With that one word, Goten's resolve crumbled as he stepped closer, pinning her between himself and the car. He crushed his lips to hers. You could practically feel the sexual tension break. The minute their lips touched, it felt like they were complete. Goten felt this, but wrote it off as lust.

Bra's eyes widened for a second, before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Bra also felt the connection but was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice.

She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. _Dende, he's a good kisser_. Bra thought as their tongues battled for dominance.

Goten was slowly losing his control. He knew he had to stop this. But he wanted her so bad.

Bra broke the kiss first, smiling brightly at him. "Goten, can we go somewhere more private?" She gestured around to remind him that they were in the middle of the club's parking lot.

Goten was too lost in her eyes to notice what she said. _Something about going somewhere private._ He nodded, to dazed to think.

Bra noticed he was too zoned out to take control. Bra smirked, surprised that it had been this easy. She figured she'd have to coax him into it. "Wanna go to your apartment?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

Instead of answering, Goten kissed her furiously, capsulized his car, and took off into the sky with her in his arms. He flew quickly, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>They landed in front of his apartment minutes later, still wrapped up in their kiss. Goten quickly opened the door and led her into the living room.<p>

_He leaves his door unlocked? That can't be safe. _Bra broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, gasping for air.

_Don't do this man. She is twelve years younger than you! You can't sleep with her_! Goten's mind fought to gain control of his hormones. His mind said no but his body said yes. He was practically dying to take her.

Bra noticed that he was beginning to back out of this and she took it as a good time for her to kiss him again. She slammed her lips to his, making Goten growl in shock. Electricity ran through their bodies as the kiss intensified.

He slowly backed her into the wall and lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. Bra moaned and he felt like his body was set on fire.

Bra smirked into the kiss as she felt his hard manhood press up against her thigh.

Goten blushed lightly as he felt himself grow hard. He carefully let his hands roam past her hips to her buttocks and lifted her swiftly, so she has her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He broke this kiss and gazed down at her. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was fanned over his pillows and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Bra watched him as he studied her body but soon became impatient. She sat up to face him and moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt. At frist she tried to unbutton them, but she soon became impatient with this and ripped the shirt off instead, sending buttons flying everywhere. Goten chuckled lightly when she did so, but helped her get the shirt off by sliding it off the rest of the way. By now, Bra was sitting on her knees on the bed, while Goten stood in front of her, and they were staring into each other's eyes. Bra broke the connection to look down at his perfect sculpted body. She let her hands roam down his arms to his stomach, where she splayed her hands across his abs.

Goten shivered at her touch before leaning down to kiss her jaw. He began making his way down to her shoulder. His hands slipped under her dress and lifted it over her head.

Goten nearly gasped when he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. She was clad only in a lacy black thong and he could smell her arousal through it. He ran his hands over her perfect breasts, making her shiver in delight. Goten leaned down and kissed her again. His manhood throbbed against his pants, pushing against the denim causing tremendous displeasure.

Bra pulled him down onto the bed and rolled over on top of him. She ground her hips against him, making him moan. She broke the kiss and looked down at his crotch. She smirked at him, "It looks like you need to take those pants off." Goten could only nod.

She stood up, pulling him with her. Once they regained their balance, Bra began unbuckling his belt. As she unbuttoned his pants, she knelt down. She could see his massive size bulging through his boxers. The size alone made her brought the urge to have him buried in her, so she ripped off his boxer's swiftly and fluidly.

Goten was shocked at her movements, but before he could say anything about it, he felt her warm lips on him. He moved his hips to her and growled. Bra growled back with him still in her mouth. The vibration sent chills through his body and he promised to repay her for that action.

Bra was too wrapped up in him to realize that she was deep-throating him. She never did this for any of her past hook ups, only Goten. She had a feeling he would repay her for her actions. It felt like he had said it, but she knew he hadn't talked out loud.

Goten couldn't take it much longer, so he began to massage her breasts. Bra moaned against him in response. This sent a shockwave through him. He quickly pulled her away from his penis and began sucking on her breast and massaging the other one. His other free hand reached down and tore off her underwear. Bra moaned and buried her faced into Goten's wild hair. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, never breaking contact.

Goten finished his assault on her breast and made his way down her firm, soft body, until he arrived at her moist entrance. He mercilessly buried his tongue into her. Bra cried out at the extreme feeling he was giving her. As she screamed out his name, Goten's actions became more fervent as he pulled his mouth away and began to finger her rapidly. When he felt her tense up, he knew she was at her point, so he pulled away. Bra practically cried as she felt Goten leave her area. "Why did you stop?" She glared down at him.

He smirked at her and climbed up to meet her. Bra looked at him wondering what his next assault would be, when she heard his voice rip through her mind. **Just wait Princess, I'll give you what you want.** His lips never moved, but Bra pushed the thought away, drinking him in.

Suddenly, Goten plunged himself into her completely. She felt as though she was going to split in half from his size alone. The pain was nearly unbearable. But pain turned to pleasure with his slow, delicate motions. She began pumping against him and growling. Goten growled back and began moving quicker to match her pace. Both began to reach their peak and Bra buried her face into the crook of Goten's neck. Once she went over the edge, she clenched her teach onto Goten's neck, drawing blood.

Bra's passionately painful bite drove Goten crazy. In his blind pleasure, he bit her back. Both were suddenly flooded with each other's emotions and memories. They both were too lost in their lust to notice. All they knew was that they had just had the best sex of their lives. However they didn't know that they had just bonded for life.

The two mates fell asleep in each other's arms.

They both became wrapped up in each other and made passionate love. When they began to reach their peak, Bra buried her face in the crook of Goten's neck. Once she went over the edge, she clenched her teeth onto Goten's neck, drawing blood. Bra's passionately painful bite drove Goten crazy. In his blind pleasure, he bit Bra back. Both were suddenly flooded with each other's emotions and memories. They both were too lost in their own thoughts to notice. All they knew is that they had just had the best sex of their lives. However, they didn't know that they had just bonded for life.

The two mates fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Vegeta suddenly woke from his sleep. His face was a mixture of rage and confusion. He had felt his bond with Bra snap. He could no longer feel her the way he used to. Her memories and emotions left him. He knew she had bonded, but with whom he did not know.<p>

He looked down at his sleeping mate. She had one arm slung across his waist, and was sleeping, knowing nothing of what happened. He smirked lightly as he looked down at her.

_I'll kill whoever it was tomorrow._ He lay back down and drifted off to sleep with his own mate in his arms.

* * *

><p>Bra quickly slipped out the door of his apartment, not making a sound. She had gotten up and dressed quickly. Glancing down at the necklace in her hand, she smirked.<p>

Bra pulled out her phone and texted Sarah.

BRA: Meet me at the coffee shop in the mall in 30 minutes.

She snuck out of the apartment and walked down the stairs to parking lot before pulling out a capsule from her purse. She uncapsulated her car and made a beeline for the mall.

* * *

><p>Bra pulled up to the mall with ten minutes to spare. She stepped out of her car and capsuled it.<p>

She stepped into the small coffee shop and sat at a vacant table, watching the entrance.

The waiter came over and Bra ordered black coffee. She turned her head when she heard a squeal, meaning Sarah was here. Sarah ran over to Bra and sat down with her, smiling like an idiot.

"So, what did you do last night? Or better, who did you do?" Sarah teased.

Bra just frowned, she wanted this to go quickly, and she needed to get back to Goten's apartment before he woke up.

"Look, Sarah, I don't have a lot of time. Here's the necklace," Bra paused to show her the necklace in her hand, "And now you know that we really did it." Bra glanced up to see the waiter bring her the coffee.

"Okay, okay. What's up with you this morning? Wake up on the wrong side of the Goten?" Sarah laughed at her own joke, but seeing Bra's scowl her mood changed quickly. "Well, that's all I needed to see. I guess you do still have your edge. I'll let you get back to that man-candy."

Bra stood quickly, pulling out the bills to pay for her drink. She walked to the exit without so much as a goodbye.

Once outside the mall she checked her watch. _7:55. Damn, I need to talk to Goten about last night and get him his necklace._

She knew flying would be faster, so she took off at light speed towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Bra landed at his doorstep minutes later. She opened the door and stepped in. Her feet led her to the bedroom, where Goten was still sleeping. <em>Thank Kami.<em>

Bra deposited the necklace on his bed stand, and shed her clothes. She climbed into bed next to him and tousled her hair to make it look like she had been sleeping. She rolled over and acted as though she had just woken up, "accidentally" kicking Goten to wake him up.

"Mfffnnn," Goten mumbled sleepily in to his pillow. Seconds later he realized that someone had to have kicked his leg, and his eyes snapped open, only to look into the face of Bra. She smirked at him.

**Oh Kami! I slept with Bra! What have I done? What of someone finds out****_?_** Goten panicked and clamored out the bed, nearly falling on his face.

"Calm down! Gah! No one will find out, it'll be just between the two of us." Bra snapped.

"Oh.. I didn't realize I said that out loud." Goten said sheepishly.

"Ya, practically screamed it." Bra laughed. "Now where do I shower?"

Goten jerked his thumb to indicate the bathroom was behind that door. Bra smiled reassuringly and said, "No one will find out. It'll be between us." With that she stepped into the bathroom to shower.

Goten sighed and began to collect his clothes. He had barely pulled on his boxers before he herd Bra scream. He dropped his clothes and ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible. When he went in he saw Bra on the ground crying hysterically.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what have you done?" She sobbed looking up at him. Goten could only stare at her, confused by her sudden mood change.

"Uhhh, what did I do Bra-chan?" He asked unsure.

"You! You marked me! How could you mark me?" Bra sobbed even harder.

Goten just stared at her unsure of what she meant. He knelt down beside her and held her while she cried. By instinct she pushed her hair behind her ear, and she did this, her shoulder was exposed, and that's when he saw it. A bite mark. His bite mark.

_I bit her! Oh Dende how could I bite her! I just claimed a girl who is twelve years younger than me and practically my little sister. How could I?_ Goten just stared at her shocked, his fear was so strong you could smell it. _Okay, Goten think. You are the older one, you need to fix this._ He looked down at the younger woman and noticed they were both still practically naked. He stood up to go find them something to cover up with.

Goten walked away and got a bathrobe for her and sweatpants and a t-shirt for himself. He pulled on his clothes and when he looked down at his shoulder, he gasped in horror. He too had a bite mark. Her bite mark.

He shook his head sadly, and re-entered the bathroom, handing her the robe. Bra looked up at his, the tears still pouring down her face. "Goten, what do we do?" She asked in a scared voice.

"I'm not sure yet Bra-chan. We'll figure it out." He smiled soothingly.

"I'm scared," Bra whispered, looking away. _Stop it, Bra. You sound like a little teenager. Stop acting like a child. You can't act like such a baby._

Goten watched as Bra went from a scared, crying teenager, to a pissed off, cold-hearted 20 year old in a matter of seconds. She shoved Goten off of her before he could even react. He knew she put up this wall around herself, like Vegeta.

"What do you mean we'll figure it out? You bit me remember? You better fix this," Bra snapped.

Goten stared at her in shock. He knew she was scared, but to be rude to him like this was un-called for. Quite frankly, it pissed him off. "Bra have you forgotten that you bit me too? And you bit me first I might add." Goten stood up and crossed his arms, yelling angrily.

If looks could kill, Goten would be dead. Bra's death glare was lost to Goten though, he had his own glare on his face, and Bra knew this was doing no good. She turned quickly with a huff, and walked out to his room to dress. She grabbed her clothes, and put them on in record time.

Goten heard the door slam from the bathroom, he had not moved since he had yelled at her. He just sighed and left his apartment, heading to his former home to see if his mom would cook him breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bra flew as fast as she could. How dare he yell at her? She had never been so mad. She knew part of that rage was actually Goten's emotions.<p>

Before she felt knew it, her hair began to flicker gold, and her eyes turned teal. She let out a scream when she felt herself reach super saiya-jin, and with another agonizing scream she felt her hair begin to grow, and she passes super saiya-jin 2 straight into super saiya-jin 3. Her hair grew to her ankles and she felt as though her body was being torn apart by the immense energy.

She screamed again as she felt the pain take over. Not even her years of training could prepare her for this excruciating pain that flooded her body.

**Goten!** was the last thing she thought before she powered down and plummeted through the sky.


	4. Split Personalities

Sorry that this chapter is kind of lame. It's mostly just a filler.

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Goten came to an abrupt halt when he felt Bra's power escalate out of control. He knew that she was mad, because he could feel her emotions like they were his own. Suddenly he felt a numb pain in the back of his mind, kind of like he was hurt, but it wasn't really him hurting.<p>

**Goten.** Bra's pained voice sounded through his head, and he knew that she was in big trouble.

Without another thought, Goten took off towards Bra.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stopped training and stood up. He felt Bra's ki skyrocket and he could tell she had reached super saiya-jin, but he knew something was wrong. Only moments after her ki flared up, it had died down to nearly nothing.<p>

Vegeta growled and flew out the door of the gravity room, flying to where he felt her ki earlier.

* * *

><p>Goku looked up from the huge breakfast he was eating when he felt Bra's power raise dangerously high. <em>If I'm correct she made it to at least super saiya-jin 2.<em>

He turned to look at Chi-Chi as if asking permission to go see what the problem was. Chi-Chi nodded, feeling the power level drop quickly.

Goku grabbed a few more pieces of toast before taking off out the door.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Pan both sat up in bed when they felt Bra's power rise. They looked at each other knowingly.<p>

**Maybe we should go check it out, Trunks. Something has got to be up to get her that mad.**

**Yeah I guess you're right. I'd be scared shitless if I were the guy my sister was pissed at right now.**

They both got out of bed and dressed quickly, flying out the door towards their destination.

* * *

><p>The Z-fighters all felt a power level flare up out of control and left their homes, headed towards the large power source, each one bearing their own fears and worries.<p>

* * *

><p>Goten was flying as fast as he could without powering up to super saiya-jin. He had no idea where she was, he just knew she was somewhere near Capsule Corp.<p>

He came to the forest that comes halfway between his own apartment and Capsule Corp. He couldn't see Bra anywhere, but he could feel her despair and pain. When he tried to contact her he got nothing but blackness, meaning she had passed out.

**Bra! Bra? Can you hear me? Where are you?** Goten desperately tried to reach her, but got no response.

He felt many familiar ki's coming towards him, but it would take them another 15 minutes to get to where he was.

Goten decided to find her using the bond. He focused on her weak ki, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could tell she was near, and soon his instincts told him which way to go. He landed and ran in the direction he knew she was in.

He reached her and saw her lying on the ground, totally unconscious. Her blue hair was strewn around her and her face was screwed up in a painful grimace. Seeing her lying there unconscious, because of him, broke his heart.

He knew she was still in pain in her head, when you go super saiya-jin the first time it feels as if your head might explode. He bent down and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He then stuck one hand up in the air, while supporting her with the other one, and sent a ki blast into the air to alert the others of his whereabouts.

Goku was the first to land, he looked at his son and then his gaze roamed down to the girl in his arms.

Vegeta was the next to land, his face was a look of pure fury. When he saw Bra in Goten's arms, he flipped. "Why do you have my daughter, and why is she unconscious?" Vegeta practically snarled at Goten.

Goten wracked his brain for an excuse. "Vegeta, he obviously got here first after he felt Bra's ki." Goku answered in his son's defense. Vegeta just crossed his arms with a humph.

Trunks and Pan landed with the Z-Gang hot on their trails. "Hey guys. What happened?" Pan asked the three men standing there.

Goten just shrugged and told everyone that he just found her like this after he got her when her power fluctuated. After everyone was satisfied and left, only Goku, Vegeta, and Goten remained with Bra.

Vegeta walked over to Goten and stuck his arms out as if to tell Goten to put her in his arms. This action made Goten stiffen and hold Bra tighter.

Vegeta growled menacingly and Goten growled deeply. Neither saiya-jin was willing to back off. If Vegeta was thinking straight, he would have noted Goten's protectiveness, but Bra's bonding was the last thing on his mind.

Goku, on the other hand, did notice his son's protectiveness of Bra. He couldn't help but wonder if something was happening between the two. He decided it was time to break these two up, or else it would actually break into a fight.

"Vegeta, Bra is probably in a lot of pain, and we shouldn't move her too much. Don't you think she would be more comfortable if we moved her as little as possible?" Goku smiled and put his hand behind his head, his signature Son move.

Vegeta grumbled and took of flying for Capsule Corp.

Goten turned to Goku with a grateful face, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

Goku's personality changed to serious. "So, son, do you know why Bra might have been so mad? A friend made her mad? Or did a boy do something? Or did she just get a little too overworked about the accidental bond thing?"

Goten paled slightly. "Uhh…uh…." He stammered for an excuse, but hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you two really need to work on it. I'll see you at Capsule Corp." Goku then used his Instant Transmition to leave the two.

Goten sighed in defeat, knowing Bra needed some time in the Regen-Tank. He shifted Bra slightly, checking to see if the bite mark was hidden, and put two fingers to his forehead.

Seconds later the forest was completely still.

* * *

><p>Bra opened her eyes and sat up, realizing she is in her room at Capsule Corp. Suddenly her head throbbed painfully and her vision blurred. She felt pain rip through her body like it had when she had ascended super saiya-jin 3. Her hands flew to cover her face as her head felt like it would split in half if she didn't hold it together. The pain coursed through her body making her scream out in agony.<p>

She wanted the pain to stop. She dug her fingernails into her forehead and clawed at her face, leaving welts where her fingernails broke the skin. She cried out in pain again, reliving the moment she transformed over and over. The pain threatened to make her head explode.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed hers and kept her from scratching her face anymore. She just writhed in pain and let out a shriek of pain. A man's voice whispered to her, trying to catch her attention and help her let out the energy that threatened to destroy her.

"Bra! Bra! Listen to me! You have to let the power out, just let it out! Bra!" Goten screamed at her trying to get her to listen to her, but she was just screaming trying to break her hands free from his.

Goten knew he wouldn't be able to get through to her unless he used their bond. He could tell how much pain she was in, he felt it, but not as badly. He knew that when you first transformed super saiya-jin the pain is unbearable, he had his father there to help him release the energy when he first transformed, but Bra didn't know how.

**Bra! Listen to me!** Goten tried to break into her train of thought.

**Goten? Goten! Help me! It hurts so much!** Bra's frantic voice called to him.

**Listen Bra, you have to release the energy, get rid of the anger. Just let the power out. Think of the happiest memory you have and let it flow through you. Let the energy take over. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you.** Goten instructed her, hoping that she would be able to do it.

Bra concentrated, allowing the pain to take over her and envelop her, she dug through her memory, looking for the happiest memory she had. She found one that she knew would work. She focused on that and re-lived it.

* * *

><p>Bra was 6 years old and it was her birthday. She had received all of her presents except for one. She was running around Capsule Corp. looking for Goten. He had told her if she could find him, then she could have the present.<p>

She searched for his ki, but he had hidden it. She had checked almost every room in her giant house, but still no Goten. Young Bra had a huge smile on her face as she searched tirelessly for her favorite guy in the world, besides Vegeta of course.

She ran into the one room she hadn't searched: her bedroom. As she ran into the giant room, she looked in every spot that a person could fit in. Seeing that he wasn't in her main bedroom, she ran into her huge closet.

Her smile grew even larger when she saw a black spike popping out from behind the chair in her closet. She ran to the chair and jumped over it, onto the 18 year-olds back, hugging him around the neck. Goten laughed and swung the young girl around so he could hug her.

After a brief hug, Goten set the girl down and bent down so that she was looking him in the face. He then pulled out a small box wrapped birthday wrapping paper, and handed it to her. Bra smiled and took the box, carefully tearing off the paper and opening it to reveal a necklace with a ring dangling off of it. The ring had the engraving "Best Friend" into it.

Bra gasped and hugged Goten tightly, while he chuckled.

"I knew that it wouldn't fit now, so I bought a chain for you to wear it as a necklace until it does fit." Goten told her.

"Thanks Goten! It's the best present ever! I'll never take it off!" Bra promised.

* * *

><p>Goten smiled as he saw what memory she had decided to use. He hadn't realized that she used to have a crush on him.<p>

After a moment, Bra stopped fighting him and he knew that she had gotten rid of the energy.

He released her hands and put his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. Bra just sobbed into his shirt. After her sobs turned to sniffles, her pulled away and looked at her face. The scratches that she had made where raw and bloody, reaching from the top of her forehead to her chin. He knew that she had to wipe those off before they got infected.

Bra watched him wearily as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom, returning moments later with a towel and medicine. She knew that he was going to clean the scratches on her face, she could feel the sting of them.

He dabbed the towel with the disinfectant, and wiped it across her face, making her wince as the liquid touched her cuts. When he finished he disposed of the towel and medicine in her bathroom and came to sit on the bed with her.

Once he knew that Bra was okay, his sour mood returned.

"Bra," he growled, "What happened?"

Bra sighed and looked at him, shocked with his change of mood. Her eyes clouded with pain when she remembered what happened. "I was flying home, and I remember being so mad at you, and I knew part of it was your anger, but I just transformed super saiya-jin 1. But even after that it didn't stop. I went straight through level 2 right into level 3 and I felt like I might die right there, and then I passed out."

"How did you get all the way to level 3, even if you hadn't reached level 1, let alone 2?"

"I'm not totally sure, I remember Daddy telling me once that when two saiya-jins bonded, that they shared their power. That's why choosing a mate was such a big deal. The strongest mated the strongest so that they were even more powerful. I think that since I was reaching level 1 for the first time that that was my power, but you have already reached level 2, so you would have been reaching level 3, and since we are bonded, I reached level 3 like you would have." Bra paused to take a breath before continuing. "The reason I reacted so badly is because my body wasn't ready for that level of power like yours is."

Goten just stared at her in shock. Part of the reason why she was in so much pain is because they had bonded. _Man this is really fucked up._ He thought to himself. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Bra broke the connection.

Goten cleared his throat. "Bra we need to do something about this bond. You're great and all, but I don't want to be with you forever. No offense."

Bra nodded thoughtfully and stared at the wall, deep in thought. "We're only half saiya-jin. We're also half human." Bra talked mostly to herself. "Is that possible?" Bra mumbled to herself.

"Wait, is what possible?" Goten scratched the back of his head, confused. He became more frustrated when she didn't answer him. His mood went from bad to worse.

"Bra!" Goten snapped angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"We are only half saiya-jin, so only half of instincts say that we are bonded. Our human side doesn't have those instincts. What my dad taught us about bonds comes from a full saiya-jin's point of view. We can beat this." She explained.

"This better work." Goten grumbled.

"It will." Bra snapped. His negative attitude was getting to her. "Drop the attitude, I don't like this any more than you do!"

Goten growled loudly at her outburst. Bra growled back and continued, "As much as you hate this, I hate it 10 times more! I went through the most painful thing possible! NO ONE has EVER gone straight from not even being able to go level one, straight to level 3. I DID! As much as you hate hearing my voice in your head and my feelings, I feel and hear you. I suffer too! So don't talk to me like this!" By now Bra was yelling.

"Shut up, Bra. I don't want to hear your voice right now." Goten snarled, not liking the way she talked to him.

Bra's ki rose for a minute before she managed to maintain it. "Look, this is what I want you to do. My mom is having a ball for a huge sales production thing for Capsule Corp. As usual, your family will be invited. I want you to bring a date, and I will do the same. If your father knows, then my dad is probably suspicious. We'll just avoid each other to show everyone that nothing is going on. Got it?"

Goten opened his mouth to ask how she knew that his dad found out about the bond, but Bra beat him to the punch. "I heard it in your thoughts."

Goten just nodded and got off her bed. He exited the room, but not before saying one last thing, "This has to work. If not we will have to figure something else out." With that he left her room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Bra just sighed as she felt him Instant Transmission to his apartment. She fell back on the bed and began sorting her thoughts.

_We need to get a handle on this before something else goes wrong. _

She then proceeded to fall asleep.


	5. Monster Unleashed

This is my favorite chapter, hope you guys like it!

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Bra woke up late the next day, her whole body ached and she had a bad headache. She hadn't slept well last night. She woke up constantly and when she was asleep her dreams were interrupted by bits and pieces of Goten's dream about food.<p>

She sighed and rubbed her face, but winced when she remembered the scratches. She climbed out of bed and stepped into her bathroom. She undressed and climbed into the shower to wash off any faint trace of Goten's smell from her body.

After she showered she wrapped a towel around her and stepped into her walk in closet, searching for something to wear to the mall. She settled on short, white jean shorts that showed her slender legs, and a plain blue tank top. After pulling a brush through her hair and putting on slight make-up, she grabbed her favorite pair of sunglasses and was out the door to go shopping.

Bra stepped outside and un-capsulated her cherry red Ferrari 458 Italia, climbing in and speeding off towards the West City Mall.

After pulling up to the third red light in the last ten minutes, Bra let out a stream of profanities.

"Someone's frustrated."

Bra screamed and jumped up, narrowly avoiding flying into the back of someone's car. "Pan! What the hell?"

"I saw your _inconspicuous_ car as I was flying over to Uncle Goten's and thought I'd drop by and say hello." She put extra emphasis on the word inconspicuous. "Check on you after yesterday."

Bra could only stare at her best friend in shock. A sharp honk from behind broke her out of her daze and made her notice the green light. "Hello, and I'm fine after yesterday."

Pan rolled her eyes. "You aren't fine. How the HELL did you go super saiya-jin, let alone super saiya-jin three?"

"I don't know." Bra lied, focusing her eyes on the road. Pan stared at her and tried to see through her friend's façade but failed and decided to drop it.

"So what was it like?" Pan bounced in her seat, she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Painful. Horribly, terribly painful." Bra shuddered at the memory.

Pan frowned. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Bra shrugged her friend's question off. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know herself.

"We should find out. Let's find out tonight. We'll train at Trunks'. Sound good?" Bra nodded, she was unsure if she wanted to, but knew there was no getting out of it. Pan squealed and Instant Transmitted to Goten's before Bra could even blink.

She sighed and pulled up in the mall's parking lot. After re-capsuling her car she stepped into the mall, heading straight for her favorite store, Belles-Vous.

The second she entered, the manager stepped over next to her. "Ah, Bra Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous? Grand événement ou tout simplement du shopping?"

"Bonjour Elise, j'ai besoin d'une robe pour le Bal de Capsule Corp. Il a besoin d'être sexy et élégante, pourtant modeste." Bra replied in fluent French. She had learned it when she was thirteen and started coming to the store frequently.

"Heureusement pour vous, Mlle Bra. Nous avons eu un nouvel arrivage de robes à partir de Paris hier soir. Ils sont toujours dans le dos. Voulez-vous aller chercher?" Elise asked. Bra nodded to her.

"Suivez-moi." She led Bra to the back of the store where hundreds of dresses lined the wall. "Pas un, mais les fabricants et les travailleurs ont posé les yeux sur ces beaux vêtements encore." She paused and called out to a small, blonde worker. "Sarah, venez prendre soin de Bra Mademoiselle. Aider à choisir la robe parfaite, chaussures et bijoux."

"Oui, Madame. Que recherchez-vous pour Bra Maîtresse?" Elise nodded and walked away.

"I speak English, Sarah." Bra smiled at the timid girl.

"Okay, Mistress Bra." She bowed slightly.

"Please, it's just Bra." The blue haired woman laughed lightly.

"Okay, thank you Bra. So, what kind of dress are you looking for?" The girl walked over to the wall and looked at the dresses that hung on the racks.

"Something that is sexy, but modest too. It needs to make me seem feminine, but powerful. It needs to be perfect." Bra told her. The girl nodded and began pulling dresses off the rack and handing them to Bra.

* * *

><p>Two hours and 23 dresses later, Bra was headed home from the mall. Sarah had helped her find the perfect dress, shoes, and jewelry.<p>

All Bra needed now, was a date. She frowned and made a mental list of who she could ask. Obviously Goten and Uub were out of the question. Bra thought back to all of her ex-boyfriends and none of them seemed to fit the bill. After realizing none of her old beaus would do in pissing Goten off, she thought of all of her old one night stands.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Bra's mind. She had the perfect person. After grabbing her phone and sending a quick text, Bra was pulling up to her house with her signature smirk in place.

She almost made it into her bedroom when a familiar voice called her from her parents' room.

"Bra." Vegeta barked out. Bra inwardly cursed when her father called her to the room.

"Yes, Daddy?" She checked to make sure her bite mark was hidden from sight. Bra had half a bottle of concealer and years of make-up training to thank for that.

She walked slowly into her parent's room to be met by Vegeta's angry stare.

"Where were you last night?" He watched her shift uncomfortably.

"Out."

"Don't give me that bull shit." He snapped.

Bra's features froze into an arrogant look of indifference. "You haven't ever given a shit where I've been before."

"I'm your father. You will respect me in my household!" Vegeta growled at her tone.

"Last time I checked, Mom was payed for this house." Bra smirked.

Vegeta went from annoyed to furious. "You will not look me in the face and disrespect me." Vegeta roared. Bra instinctively flinched away, but held her ground.

At her look of defiance, Vegeta snarled out a few more words. "Get the fuck out of my sight." Bra did as she was told and walked into her room. She was slightly shaken from the encounter, but she had given her father no reason to suspect anything was up.

She looked at the clock and mumbled. "Shit. Pan's going to kill me." She grabbed her training clothes and flew out the window, heading to Trunk's house.

* * *

><p>The moment Bra touched down, Pan's voice called out. "You're late."<p>

"I know."

"Explanation?" Pan stepped up to Bra and covered her as the latter changed into spandex shorts and a sports bra.

"Dad and I had a bit of an argument." Bra shrugged and made her way to the backyard. Trunk's house was in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a forest so they could train and goof off without arising any suspicion.

"About?" Pan pushed.

"Nothing important." Bra shrugged. She stepped around the side of the house and was surprised to see Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Marron sitting on the back porch, drinking water.

Bra froze and turned back to Pan. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, Trunks lives here and I figured Goten might want to watch you go level three. Is there a problem?" Pan asked her, confused as to why Bra wouldn't want to see her friends.

"No. Let's do this." They walked over to the porch and stood in front of the group.

"Bra! I can't wait to see you go level three. I wonder what a female super saiya-jin looks like." Trunks smiled proudly at his little sister.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Bra faked a smile.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Pan jumped up. "Let's get started, Bra." She ran a few feet away and powered up.

Bra turned back to Trunks and nodded before turning to walk away, but someone grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"You don't have to do this, Bra." Goten told her. The look in his eyes was smoldering her.

"Yes. I do." With that Bra tugged her wrist out of his grasp and walked to where Pan was waiting.

"You ready?" Pan called. Bra simply nodded and powered up.

They flew at each other and unleashed an onslaught of kicks and punches. Bra flew back when Pan's fist connected with her cheek.

"Pathetic, Bra. I bet Marron could beat you." Pan sneered at her.

Bra snarled and flew back at her. They flew in the air kicking and punching for a few more minutes before Pan pulled back and unleashed a blast at Bra. The blast hit her and forced her back. Once the smoke cleared Pan came flying at her and slammed Bra over the head with her fists.

Bra slammed to the ground and Pan sent another wave of blasts at her. She took each one and by the time she stood up, Pan was smirking.

"I should have known better. You? A super saiya-jin three? You can't even go level one. You can't even beat me. You're pathetic."

Bra's anger spiked and she flew at Pan, blindly kick and punching at anything she could get to. Pan forced her back again.

"Ha. You aren't even good enough for your own father. We all know he prefers Trunks. The one who can actually go super saiya-jin two. And your mom left the company with Trunks and not you. She doesn't think you can handle it." Pan landed and walked up to Bra.

Marron leaned over to Goten. "What is Pan doing?"

Goten glanced at her before returning his gaze to the girls. "She's pissing Bra off. She thinks the madder Bra is, the easier it will be for her to ascend."

"That doesn't seem very safe." Marron said. Trunks stared worriedly at his mate. Goten could only nod grimly. He was feeling Bra's anger spike at the hurtful words.

"You can't even get a decent guy. I have Trunks, Marron has Uub. Hell, Goten even has someone, I bet. Paris, isn't it?" Pan smirked.

Bra felt something snap at the mention of Paris and Goten. "You bitch!"

Pan could tell Bra was close. She only needed a slight push. "And you? You're all alone. No one loves you, Bra. You're worthless."

"Fuck. Off!" Bra roared. Her eyes turned a deep teal and her hair began to grow into a long blonde mane. Pan's eyes widened at the sight of Bra as a super saiya-jin three. Trunks and Goten were also in awe at the sight before them. "I will kill you!"

Before any of them could react, Bra was attacking Pan. Her speed was amazing. Pan could hardly block the blows. Every time one of them was blocked, another one hit her. She was slowly losing power. She tried to focus on the fight, but Bra was fighting with such intensity that she couldn't hold on any longer.

Bra clasped her hands together and slammed Pan down into the ground. Pan was bruised and in pain. Her head throbbed and she was pretty sure a few of her bones were broken, but she stood and looked at Bra.

"That all you got?" Pan coughed out.

Bra smirked and called out in the coldest tone any of them had ever heard. "Not even close." Seconds later Bra was smirking and taking her stance.

As the ball of energy formed, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Uub all gasped in shock. They would recognize that move anywhere.

"Bra. Stop! This isn't funny!" Trunks called up to his sister.

"Who said I was joking?"

No one dared move. This blast could kill Pan, especially in her weakened state. Pan stared open mouthed in shock at what she was seeing. None of them could've ever guessed that Bra could handle a blast like this.

"Bra…" Pan started.

"Pan." Bra smirked and prepared to fire.

Within a second, Trunks, Goten, and Uub were flying full speed at Pan, trying to get her out of the way.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Bra released the blast and to everyone's horror, they wouldn't be able to get Pan out of the way in time.

The blast hit and smoke went up. Seconds ticked by and nothing but the wind could be heard.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised at what they saw. Goten stood in front of a crouching Pan. His arms crossed in front of him, blocking the blast. That wasn't the biggest thing. Goten, had not only effectively blocked the blast, but he was now, standing in front of them, in the super saiya-jin three form.

His hair was flowing down his back in perfect golden spikes.

"Goten." Pan breathed out.

"How?" Trunks asked. No one moved a muscle. Slowly, Goten lowered his arms from his face. The area around them was bare, stripped of any trees and vegetation from Bra's blast.

Trunks ran over to were Pan was still crouching. He pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were a goner! You're stupid. So stupid!" He told her in between kisses. The couple was too wrapped up in each other to notice the two super saiya-jins staring at each other.

The pair was in a standoff. Neither moved or powered down; they just stared.

Uub and Marron joined the group and shared hugs as well. Goten was pulled into a hug by Trunks. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Trunks gripped him. Goten only nodded and hugged back.

"You okay, Panny?" He asked once they pulled back. Pan nodded and hugged him too. The three didn't pay any mind to Bra was still up in the air.

"You saved me, Goten." Pan smiled up at her uncle.

"Nah. It was no big deal." Goten grinned at her.

"Yes it was. I would be dead if you hadn't of stopped it." Pan hugged him again. Bra winced at her words. Trunks looked up at Bra and noticed her still floating there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Trunks screamed up at her. No one said anything, just watched the siblings. "Are you fucking stupid? You could have killed her!"

Everyone watched as Bra's features went from worried about Pan to a hardened, emotionless glare. This only enraged Trunks even more and before anyone could stop him, he had powered up and flew at Bra with everything he had. He punched and kicked her mercilessly. Bra didn't even fight back and took each punch, kick, and blast.

To their horror, Trunks flew back and unleashed a Big Bang Attack at his younger sister. Instead of blocking it like most would have thought, she powered down and spread her arms and legs, opening for the attack. By the time they realized what she was doing, no one could stop it.

The blast hit and Bra's body was hurled to the ground. She landed with a loud crack and no one could bear to go look at her.

Trunks lowered himself down beside Pan and powered down. She gripped his arm as they waited for Bra to get up.

After what seemed like three hours of waiting, but was only a couple of minutes, the group walked over to the crater where Bra lay.

They leaned over and saw her lying in her own blood. Goten slid down and bent to pick her up.

"Don't. I deserved it." Bra coughed up. She held a hand up to stop him and stood slowly. She half climbed, half crawled up to the top of the crater. She couldn't use her right arm, so she used her left one to drag herself up.

Once up, she stood in front of her friends. Marron let out a gasp at the sight of Bra's body. She had scorch marks and bruises covering her, but the most gruesome was the massive gash running from her temple to the bottom of her chin. Blood dripped down her body and created a small pool below her, but she did nothing to slow the bleeding.

Trunks glared at her and tightened his arm around Pan. Pan looked away, and Uub gave a sympathetic look. Marron stepped forward and looked Bra up and down. She put a hand on the side of her bruised face, stroking softly, before pulling back and slapping her with everything she had.

Bra's head stayed to the side as she closed her eyes for a second. She turned her head back and nodded at them all. "I deserved that, too." With one last glance at Goten, she limped a few feet away before flying away unsteadily.

No one spoke as they watched her go. Goten powered down and walked away to gather his stuff, before taking off for his apartment.

Uub and Marron bid the pair goodbye before leaving as well.

Trunks helped Pan into his house and led her to the regeneration tank.

Bra flew as far away as she could. She didn't know where she was going, she just flew. She wasn't going to take a sensu or get in the regen-tank. She didn't have that right. She almost killed her best friend. She was a monster.


	6. Apologizing is Hard to Do

Another boring chapter, but drama next time!

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Four days later, Goten was eating when he felt Bra drop into unconsciousness for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days. She had been training non-stop for four days, God knows where, without any food, water, or sleep, except for the periods in which she was knocked out.<p>

He could tell that she had been in full super saiya-jin most of the time and only slipped out when she passed out due to exhaustion. He felt her power level going stronger every day. Her control was slowly becoming better and she could go for long periods of time without powering down or going unconscious.

Goten sighed as he felt Bra's mind clear as she awoke and powered up once more. He didn't think she knew what day it was so he figured he should tell her.

He closed his eyes and focused on the link that he had with the saiya-jin girl. **Bra.**

**Now isn't really a good time, Goten. **Bra snapped back at him.

**Don't give me that. Do you even know what day it is? **Goten began rubbing his temples in frustration.

**I don't know. Thursday?**

**No, Bra. It's Saturday. **

**Shit! The ball. **Goten could feel her begin flying back towards her home.

Goten was about to break the connection when Bra surprised him. **Thanks, Goten. **She then snapped the connection abruptly making Goten wince.

"No problem, Bra." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Bra landed on her balcony and slid in silently, hoping her parents wouldn't hear. However, Bulma came bursting through the door as Bra was pulling off her ruined black spandex shorts.<p>

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" She screeched, causing Bra to cover her ears.

"Out." She grumbled.

"Bra Vegeta Briefs! You tell me where you have been for the last four days!" Bulma yelled.

"I was training in the Sahara." Bra broke down and told her fuming mother.

"Do you know how worried I was? You just up and left, leaving no note or voice mail telling me about your little adventure. Your father told me not to worry so much, but he doesn't worry about anything!"

"It was kinda last minute, Mom." Bra winced pulled off her sports bra.

"Next time, call me or something, please." Bulma sighed. "Bra, honey, you look like hell." She said in a much softer tone. Bulma looked at all of the cuts and burns that were spread across her body.

"It was pretty intense training." Bra shrugged.

"Get some sleep and then get in the regeneration tank for a couple of hours. You have a hair and nail appointment at two. Be ready for the ball by six. You have your dress, right?" Bulma continued when she saw the younger girl nod. "Don't be late." Bulma sighed as she looked over her exhausted daughter once more before exiting the room.

Bra let out a breath of air and flopped down on the bed.

At eleven her alarm went off, effectively waking her up. She groaned and drug herself to the medical labs. Once she had set the settings and clamored into the tank, she let the even humming of the machine lull her to sleep. Two hours of sleep later the tank emptied and Bra made her way to the shower.

Most of her cuts and burns were healed, except for the bad ones that were on her stomach. While in the desert she had made rather large blasts, released them, and then transmitted in front of them, taking them with no cover. It helped her figure out how much she could take while in level three. At first it had been hard, but soon she became more adapted. The down side was that it left severe burns on the skin of her stomach. The regen-tank had taken care of the worst part, only leaving a slight burn, but it was covered by her dress.

Once Bra had shaved every inch of her legs and washed the dirt, sweat, and grime off of her body, she slid out of the shower into sweats and a tee before making her way to the appointment.

* * *

><p>Bra walked down the stairs into the ball room where she saw her mother greeting all the guests. Everyone stopped talking when they saw her making her way down. Bulma grinned at her daughter, but Vegeta nearly choked when he saw what she was wearing. He would hardly call that thing a dress.<p>

Bra smiled brightly at everyone before reaching the bottom step. Once at the bottom her date came forward and kissed her hand before circling her waist with his arm and making their way to her parents.

"Mom." Bra smiled brightly.

"Mrs. Briefs." James kissed her hand as well before flashing a movie star smile.

"James. How have you been?" Bulma asked politely.

"Very well, Mrs. Briefs. And yourself?" He told her with impeccable manners.

"I've been good. Please, make yourself at home. Bra, please introduce yourself and James to everyone."

Bra nodded and led James over to meet all of Capsule Corp's business partners.

Twenty minutes later Bra froze when she saw Goten walk in with his family. He looked amazing in his all black tux with a black vest and white tie. His date was none other than Paris, his ex-girlfriend. She was wearing a short white dress with one shoulder strap. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in an elegant twist. She looked like a model, because, well, she was. Bra couldn't help but feel her stomach twist in jealousy.

Goten had just walked in when he caught the eye of a certain blue haired princess. He felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him when he saw her. She was stunning. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a bright red dress that had a slit up the side and showed too much cleavage to be legal. It was gorgeous. It showed off her amazing curves and made her look like a goddess. Her waist long hair was curled to perfection, making her seem even more exotic with her toned skin.

Bra quickly broke eye contact as she felt a hand come to rest on the small of her bare back. She turned to smile at James who in turn smiled back.

Goten growled when he saw who Bra brought as a date. James Owen was the last guy Goten expected Bra to bring. He was tall with bronze curls and shining blue eyes. When Bra was in high school, they had a small meaningless fling that contained a lot of sex and random make out sessions. Bra had broken it off when James had asked her to be his girlfriend and be in a serious relationship. Bra hadn't wanted that at the time, and she didn't want to end it with him, but he was adamant about being her boyfriend. Other than that, he was an absolutely perfect guy. Goten hated him for it.

Bra smirked as she heard some of Goten's thoughts and she could practically smell the jealousy coming from him.

At that moment Trunks and Pan made their way through the doors. Trunks wore a white suit with a bright orange tie and Pan was wearing a simple orange strapless gown that stopped just above the knee. The dress looked completely amazing on Pan and everyone was in awe of how well she looked when she dressed up.

Bra laughed under her breath at her friends antics. Not once, in all of the years Trunks drug Pan to galas, balls, and events, had Pan never worn a dress that went lower than her knees. When Bra had asked her about it a few years ago Pan just told her she liked having full use of her legs. When she wore the dresses that went all the way to the ground she felt like she didn't have enough room to move. Bra had simply giggled at her and the conversation was dropped.

She smiled as she thought of all the great times she'd had with Pan. Bra always thought of her as a sister rather than a best friend. She sighed as she thought about how badly she had screwed everything up, but she could only hope that Pan would forgive her.

Marron and Uub were the next to make their way into the ballroom. Marron was wearing a fabulous hot pink ball gown covered in beading. The dress flattered Marron's perfect figure. Her hair was in a side bun with loose curls hanging around her face. Uub wore a simple black tux with hot pink bow tie.

Bra watched as the five made their way to a slightly secluded area to talk. Paris latched onto Goten's arm and followed him over, making Bra want to be sick to her stomach. She couldn't help but wish she was able to go over there and talk to her friends, but she wasn't exactly a favorite at the moment.

Bra excused herself to the balcony and leaned against the railing, breathing in the fresh air.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" Goten's deep voice cut through her thoughts.

"You shouldn't be out here, Goten. People will get suspicious." Bra chastised him while keeping her eyes on the night sky.

"I wanted to check on you. You seem kind of out of it." Goten leaned on the railing next to her.

"I'm fine." Bra snapped.

Goten sighed and nodded before making his way back to the doorway. "I know you're not fine, but I'll leave you alone. And by the way, you look gorgeous."

Bra's stomach filled with butterflies at the complement. After a few more minutes of solitude, Bra made her way back inside. Her mother's voice cut through the noise.

"Excuse me?" She paused and let everyone quiet down. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for attending the 46th Annual Capsule Corp. Convention. We are flattered to have so many people here and would like to thank you for supporting Capsule Corporation this year. Have a great time!" Bulma made her way off the stage as the polite claps ended.

Bra slowly turned as she felt someone's eyes on her. She saw Marron looking at her from where everyone stood. Marron gave her a look and Bra knew she had to go apologize.

She walked over slowly to the group before stopping a few feet away, clearing her throat to get their attention. When they all quieted down she stood their awkwardly under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Pan, can I talk to you?" She didn't look up from the ground.

Before Pan could answer, Trunks cut her off. "No." He snarled out. Bra's eyes snapped up and looked at her brother. She slid her eyes to the girl held tightly under his arm.

"Please?" Bra choked out. The word tasted bitter coming out of her mouth.

"Trunks, it's fine." Pan nodded and followed Bra out to the balcony.

Once out there, the pair stood in an awkward silence as Bra tried to work out what to say. "Pan, I-I'm sorry for what I did. I lost control and I never should have sent that blast at you. I just wasn't thinking. I let myself get too mad. I know I don't deserve it, but do you think you could ever forgive me?" Bra looked away, she didn't like apologizing.

"It's okay, Bra. I'm not mad. At first I was, but then I talked to Dad and Grandpa Goku about the first few times you go super saiya-jin. They said that you lose complete control and you can hardly keep yourself in check. Especially when you're mad. My dad said making a super saiya-jin makes them even more deadly than they already are. It was my fault. I shouldn't have provoked you." Pan smiled.

"But it's not your fault. It's mine! I should have kept control." Bra begged. "I could have killed you! You should hate me."

"I know. And I'm telling you that I'm not mad. Besides, if I had a quarter for every time one of us saiya-jins have tried to kill each other out of anger, I'd be as rich as you." Pan joked.

Bra laughed and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Pan."

"Anytime, Bra." They broke apart with wide grins. "So what have you been doing the last four days? Your power has been out the window."

Bra shrugged. "Intense training. I'm able to control myself a lot better now. I can even ascend without being mad or provoked. I can control my emotions and blasts while fighting." Pan smiled and asked if they could spar again soon and Bra agreed, but only if Trunks and Goten were there to keep her in check.

Soon, the pair headed back inside to re-join the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>This chapter kind of sucks since it's a filler, but I hope you'll stick around for the drama coming up!<p> 


	7. The Naked Truth

This is the first brand new chapter for this story in years. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

LNCrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts between mates**

* * *

><p>Bra laughed along with the rest of the group at the joke Trunks had told them, even though they'd heard it a hundred times in the past. After Pan had forgiven her, everyone else followed suit. Bra had really enjoyed her night. She'd spent most of her time with her friends, but she'd gone and danced with James some too.<p>

As she stood there, Bra felt like she could feel someone staring at her. She turned to see her dad watching her from across the room with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Bra shuddered subconsciously and checked to make sure that her bite mark was still covered. She noticed that she had begun to sweat off some of the makeup covering it, so she quietly excused herself to go do a few touch ups in her room.

Once she was in her room, Bra felt as though she could breathe more freely. She made her way to her bathroom and began to reapply her makeup. She jumped when she heard someone open her bedroom door. She spun around, only to see James come in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." He gave her an adorable smile. Bra couldn't help but be annoyed at him, not because he was a bad guy, but simple because when she looked into his eyes, she saw onyx instead of blue.

"I told you I came up to fix my makeup." She informed him before turning back and finishing her cover up. Checking once more to see that the mark was hidden, she crossed the room and tried to usher him out of her room.

"You know, we used to spend a lot of time in here." He wouldn't let her scoot him out of the room. Bra knew she could force him out, but she didn't want to start trouble.

Bra nearly rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to bring up their past relationship. She had enough on her plate to worry about him trying to be her boyfriend.

She gave him a fake grin, "Yeah, we did. Those were good times."

"They were. Listen, I want to talk to you about something." He reached for her hand, his expression turning serious.

Bra could feel the turn in the conversation, and she knew she had to get them out of the silent hallway and into somewhere with enough people around that he wouldn't make a move. "We can talk downstairs!" She told him cheerfully, before practically dragging him back down the stairs and into the ballroom.

To her dismay, they had returned in the middle of a slow song, and all of her friends were on the dance floor with their date, leaving her with no escape from James and his "talk".

James took her silence as a willingness to dance, so he led her onto the dance floor and put his hands on her waist. Bra sighed inwardly before reaching up and placing her arms on his shoulders lightly.

James smiled down at her and began to talk. "I know you well enough to see that you obviously don't want me to tell you about how great we were together, so instead I'm going to show you." Before Bra could react, he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bra was too shocked to pull away, but not four seconds after their lips touched, James was ripped away by a furious Goten.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Goten's voice was dangerously low.

"I don't think that's any of your business, dude." James yanked his arm away from Goten's grip.

"Goten, I don't think-" Bra tried to butt in between the men.

"Bra, babe, I can handle this." James pushed her to the side.

"Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her." Goten growled.

"Or what, dude? She's not your girlfriend." James challenged the boy, not knowing what he was doing.

By this point the few guests that were left at the party had heard the commotion and were watching the two men face off.

"James, stop. You should probably go." Bra dismissed the brunette boy. She turned to face the black haired saiya-jin and started to push him away. "Goten, let's take a walk. You need to calm down."

"What the hell? Why are you defending this prick?" James caught Bra's hand and pulled her back.

Bra saw Goten's eyes flash teal. She followed his gaze to where James's hand was clutching onto her own. She shook his hand off and tried once more to push Goten back, but it was too late.

"I told you not to touch her!" Goten snapped and pulled his arm back to hit the other boy, but Bra grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go. He managed to calm himself down, knowing he could never hurt his B-chan.

Goten lowered his arm and the two began to walk off, when James grabbed Goten's shoulder and spun him around to hit him, but Bra reacted quickly and dove between the two once more. James's fist slammed into Bra's face. Bra fell into the table next to them, which held all of the drinks, causing them to dump on her. Bra wasn't hurt, simply stunned.

Before anyone could stop him, Goten had grabbed James by the throat and was punching him in the face. Bra quickly stood up, ignoring her soaking wet clothing, and tried to get ahold of Goten, before he got himself into trouble.

"Goten! Goten, look, I'm fine." Bra tried in vain to get his attention. Goku was there in the next moment, pulling his son off of the other boy.

"Goten! Stop. You don't know what you're doing, son." Goku stepped into his son's field of vision.

James stood up, his nose was bleeding and his eye was already beginning to bruise. However, he was mostly worried about Bra. "Bra, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" He really did feel bad for hitting her.

"It's fine, James. But you should go. Goten is upset enough." Bra turned to where her mate was being restrained by his father. James made a move as if here were going to grab Bra, but Goten's furious growl made him stop and instead he chose to leave the ball.

Once James was out of his sight, Goten calmed down. Goku realized that his son was calm enough, so he let him go. Goten immediately went over to Bra. He took her face gently in his hands and turned to see if that bastard had left a bruise.

"Really, Goten. I'm fine. I barely felt it." Bra brushed him off, finally noticing that all of the guests were staring at the two of them.

Before Goten could respond, Pan's voice broke through the crowd. "Bra, what's that on your shoulder?"

Bra looked down and cursed when she saw that the drinks had rinsed away all of the makeup she had used to cover up the bite mark.

Now the mark was visible for all to see, and it wasn't hard to guess who had made it.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to see a little bit of Goten's jealous side. Hopefully I'll be able to update sometime next week, but I'll be going out of town this weekend, so I won't be able to update for a few days. Please review!<p>

Thanks to anyone who has stuck around this long to read this story!


End file.
